Field effect transistors (FETs) made of III-N materials such as GaN exhibit desirable properties for power switches, such as high bandgaps and high thermal conductivity compared to silicon FETs. However, GaN FETs are susceptible to damage when operated in a breakdown condition, which may occur in unclamped inductive switching operation.